When you have only one Lifetime
by Sabrina Lonewalker
Summary: This is my take on what happened to Rose and the Meta Crisis Doctor after being taken back to Bad Wolf Bay.
1. Chapter 1

When You Have Only One Lifetime

Part One

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Rose found him there again, sitting in the curve of the huge bay window in the living room of her father, Pete's mansion. They had been living in the parallel universe for a week now and Rose had found him there every morning in his pajamas and robe staring pensively out the window. She thought she knew why but thought it best to find out for sure so, she walked over and sat down beside him. He looked at her and his eyes lit up with joy.

"You're up early," she said, "It's barely sunrise." He smiled as he took her hand in his. She was still surprised by how warm his touch was, not as cool as the Doctor's had been. "I know," he replied, his voice soft, almost wistful. "I was watching the sunrise." Then, unexpectedly, he chuckled. "You know, Rose, I could tell you how the colors are caused by the refractions in the atmosphere caused by dust dispersal but," here his voice was wistful again, "I never took the time to just watch it happen till now."

Rose's eyes widened and she smiled, "You mean to tell me you have watched every sunrise since we got here?" He turned to look at her, his eyes filled with wonder, "Yes, I have and you know what, each one is different, no two sunrises are the same. Neither are sunsets. It's fasinicating!"

Rose smiled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Then, she sat up. "Have you thought about your name? I tried pronouncing your Gallifreyan name and, frankly, it hurts too much." He nodded, "I realized that but, I have to admit, it made me feel good to hear you trying, thank you for that." Rose grinned, "Hey, I wanted to try but, it's just impossible and I really don't think 'Doctor' is a good thing, you agree?"

He was silent for a few minutes then, he nodded his head slowly, "I agree, that was another time, another lifetime. Best to make as clean a break as possible although..." His voice trailed off and Rose nodded, she understood. This man had all of his memories, all of his experiences and yet, he was so...different. True, he was, physically, human but, there were certain things about him that were the same. He still had the respiratory by pass system and his stamina was..astounding.

Rose nodded, "I know, some things we cannot ignore but, this is your life now, not his. You make your own choices now, you decide what you want to do." He smiled and pulled her to him, "I know Rose and, it is a bit daunting but, as long as I have you, I'll be all right. "No regrets, my love?" She thought for a moment then shook her head, "No, I made my choice there in Bad Wolf Bay and I chose you. I loved him but I realized what he was trying to tell me back when we met Sarah Jane."

He nodded, remembering, "Sarah Jane was right, the universe has to move forward." He turned to look her full in the face, "I love you, Rose Tyler, I can say it where he couldn't, or wouldn't in some cases. You realize, there are some happenings in my past that I have to tell you about, I owe you that, to help you understand me. There's one in particular but..." His voice trailed off and Rose saw a profound sadness in his eyes. She had seen it before and then, she remembered and touched his hand, "Grace?" She asked.

He flashed a grateful smile at her, "Yes, dear, sweet, loving Grace." Rose nodded, remembering when the Doctor had taken her with him when he made his yearly visit to his last wife's grave and had told her part of what had happened to her. He hadn't told her everything because it obviously hurt too much. He looked at her and flashed a smile, "Later, there will be time later to tell you about her. Right now, I need a name or," Here he pulled a small box from the pocket of his robe and shyly held it out to her, "Or we can't get married."

Rose's eyes widened then she took the box and opened it. Her squeal of delight woke up the rest of the household and she was saying, "Yes, Yes, I'll marry you!" He smiled, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto the correct finger of her left hand. When the family came downstairs, there found him and Rose locked in an embrace, tears of joy pouring from her eyes and a few falling down his face.

Of course, when Jackie saw the ring, she squealed as well and mother and daughter began planning almost immediately. He watched the two women go off and smiled sheepishly at Pete. "Sorry to wake you."

Peter grinned, "No apologies needed, not when my girl is so happy." He looked at Pete, "I need your help. I've decided on a name and I need to get things moved along." Peter nodded and motioned for him to come into his office. Once inside, they got down to business and soon, he had all he needed.

Pete looked over the documents and smiled, "Good idea, choosing a surname from the British Isles, makes a lot of sense." He laid the birth certificate in front of him and he looked at it. He had spent hours pouring over books of names. It wasn't very often you had the opportunity to choose your own name and he wanted to get it right. The name he had chosen was "Darick Kenelm MacInnes" He smiled seeing it in print for the first time. He had chosen carefully. 'Darick' meant "Strong, oak-hearted" in Irish Gaelic. "Kenelm" had been perfect, it translated into "Brave friend, Protector" which he had every intention of being to Rose. Then, "MacInnes" was his chosen surname. He smiled over it's meaning in Scottish Gaelic, "Son of the Unique choice" That he was. He was one of a kind.

He finally looked up at Pete, "Thank you." He extended his hand. Pete grasped it and smiled, "You're welcome, Darick." Darick smiled, liking the sound of that name. He gathered up all the documents and headed back to his room. Rose had been a little miffed when he insisted on seperate rooms until he explained it to her. "I want to do this right, Rose, for both of us. I still need some time to adjust to all of this." Rose had nodded and said she understood. What she didn't have to say was that she needed the time as well.

Once he was in his room and the door closed, he fairly jumped for joy. 'Finally', he thought, 'Finally, I have my own life.' He flopped down on the bed with a wide grin on his face. He had his own life, his own name and soon, the woman he loved more than life itself. Then, the smile faded, he had a promise to keep to Rose so, he got dressed and came down stairs, asking her if she'd like to go out for breakfast so that they could talk.

End Part One


	2. Chapter 2

When You Only Have One Lifetime

Part Two

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Rose looked up from where she had been talking with her mother and nodded, "Sure, let me throw something on and I'll be right back." He nodded and walked over to the bay window. Jackie came over, "You all right, luv?" He nodded. Jackie looked at him. "Ok, what is it?" He smiled, there were times when Mrs Tyler hit the nail on the head, as they said. "There are things I need to tell Rose and I want to do it in private." Jackie nodded, "Ok, I get that. Be good to her." Darick turned and smiled, "Oh yeah, I will, that I promise you."

Rose came flying down the stairs in jeans, tee shirt and jacket, just like the old days. They got in the car and Rose took them to a small cafe where they found a corner booth. After ordering coffee, he first told her, with shy pride, about the name he had chosen. The grin on her face widened. "So, I can call you something besides 'Hey you' now?" He grinned, "Yes, you can." She cocked her head to one side and said, softly, "Darick." His heart caught at the way it sounded coming from her. He loved the sound of her voice.

She reached across the small table and took his hand in hers. His eyes were smiling but, sad at the same time. Then, he took a deep breath and let it out slowly, steadying himself. He looked into Rose's clear green eyes and slowly, haltingly began. "I met Grace Holloway just as my eighth incarnation was beginning, in fact," here, he chuckled, "She was part of the reason I regenerated." His smile turned wistful. "After I revived, I had the usual spate of reassembling my memories. She was a great help then, The Master showed up."

Rose nodded, this part he had told her. Darick continued, "He turned Grace against me, just long enought to set up his plan. I was within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle and the Master was going to use that to steal my remaining lives. He took over her mind, forced her to knock me out then..." His voice caught and Rose saw this was painful but, she let him go on. "He made her put the restraining device on me, that would not let me close my eyes during the transference. Then, just after he released her from his control...he...he kissed her. He had seen earlier, when we were in the park, he had seen me kiss her and he laughed."

Rose watched him, it was obvious how he had felt about Grace and she could tell, this hurt. "Grace, brave woman she was, ran back to the control room when I told her to and managed to re route the power to the TARDIS and sent us into temporal orbit, stopping the Master's plan. Then...she came running back, to me," His smile was wistful. "She undid one of the restraints, telling me we were in temporal orbit. Then, the Master, angry, vengeful, charged in our direction. Before I could move, get fully free, he grabbed Grace and threw over the balcony." His voice stopped.

Rose squeezed his hand, "Go ahead, Darick, I'm here." he flashed a grateful smile at her and continued, "I heard her neck crack, Rose. He killed her. I ran to her, calling her name but, she was gone then, the Master attacked me. I managed to get away, turn one of the lights into his eyes when he leaped at me and he was sucked into the Eye of Harmony." He voice stopped, his eyes haunted, remembering. "I tried to save him, Rose but, he wouldn't take my hand." He was quiet.

End Part Two


	3. Chapter 3

When You Have Only One Lifetime

Part Three

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Rose looked at him, "Go ahead," she said softly. He nodded, "After he was gone, I went to Grace. Those beautiful, intelligent eyes were staring at nothing. She was dead and my hearts were broken. I carried her up the staircase and laid her out on the landing. I knelt there for the longest, thinking of what might have been. I loved her, Rose, I loved her and she was gone, like all the others. Then, a strange thing happened. I had forgotten that we were travelling back in time. A golden shape rose from the Eye." His voice reflected his awe and wonder. "It came over and descended on top of Grace then, she opened her eyes. I was stunned, at first then, she lifted her arms and I pulled her to me. I remember whispering, "You came back." Then, we walked down the stairs and I took her home."

Rose was surprised. "She didn't go with you?" Darick smiled, "Not at first, she didn't want to feel like she was abandoning her patients. I understood that so, I left. But, I couldn't stay away. I did something I'd never done before, I went back for her. I found her out in front of her house and asked her again. This time, she said yes." His eyes filled with tears. "The rest you know about, I told you when I took you with me to visit her." Rose nodded, "I remember." Darick smiled, "She's the one who found within me the capacity to love again and she drew that out of me to the light. That's why I was the way I was when you first met me. I was hurting, angry, mad at the universe. The hole in my heart was so big."

Rose squeezed his hand again. "I found out something, I don't know how it would help but, I checked into Grace when I got to this universe. Darick," she sighed, "In this universe, Grace Holloway died in a boating accident when she was twelve. She never had the chance to become a doctor, to live life, to love." Darick was quiet after that revelation. So many things were different here. He nodded to Rose and soon, they drove back home. He asked Rose, "Could I visit her grave?" Rose nodded, "Yeah, she's buried in San Francisco. I can get Dad to arrange for us to go there, unless, you'd rather go alone."

Darick smiled, "No, Rose, I want you to come with me. You're always by my side." She smiled and nodded and they drove home. Once back, the wedding preperations got into full swing and Darick was totally bewildered by it all until Pete had a good, long talk with him, explaining what he could. Darick relaxed when he realized that he actually had very little to worry about. He asked a few questions that cleared up some point for him then, headed outside, to take a walk, to clear his head and think.

What Rose had told him about Grace in this universe had hurt him more than he let on. He was remembering the warm, loving woman he had known. His marriage to her had brought him so much joy and then, that damned Time War! Then, he remembered 1913, a professor named John Smith and another what might have been but no, He had to be the Doctor, never having a normal life. He picked up some stones along the beach and threw them as hard as he could, screaming his rage as the waves crashed in. Then, he sank to his knees in the wet sand, tears flowing again as the memories almost overwhelmed him then, Rose was by his side, her arms around him, pulling his head onto her shoulder to let him weep. She said nothing. Somehow, she knew, he had to get this out of his system, he had held it inside for so long.

"Let it out, Darick," Rose mummured in his ear, "Let it out and let it go. Do what he won't do, what he can't do." He pulled away from her and she watched the rage and grief of a Timelord, centuries of love and loss poured out of him as he finally let himself go. Rose listened and learned things she had never known about him, his capacity for love, the grief he had held back for so long, the rage at never being able to have what would be called a normal life, at having to leave behind those he had loved. She marveled at the iron will of this man who had gone on as normal for so long with all of this churning inside of him. She thought she had known him but she realized that he had never let anyone in, not that far, not far enough to see his rages, his anger, his grief. Finally, he again sank to his knees in the sand, spent and emotionally exhausted.

Rose went to him and he pulled her to him, burying his face in her shoulder as he held on for dear life. "Rose," he said, his voice still choked with tears, "Don't ever let me go." Rose smiled and kissed the top of his head, "I won't, Darick, I chose you. I'll never let you go." He held onto her for the longest. Then, he pulled back to look at her and kissed her, passionately. She returned the kiss, this was what she had waited for, had wanted for so long but, he pulled away and she smiled, remembering what he had said.

He looked into her eyes for a long time and finally managed a smile. "It will be all right, my Rose, I promise you that." She grinned, "I know, Darick, I know." They walked the beach for awhile, quiet, just content being in each others company, his arm around her shoulders and hers around his waist. Just after sunset, they returned to the house and the family noticed Darick was different, not so tense now. He seemed to enjoy dinner more this time and Rose watched him but, not as closely as she had been once they were home.

Over the next few days, wedding preperations were at a fever pitch. Pete got Darick away from all of the chaos by giving him a job with Torchwood as, what else? Scientific Adviser. The one thing Darick was especially happy about was that there was no Captain Jack Harkness around. Something about that man had always made Darick uncomfortable and it wasn't just his flirtations with Rose although, he admitted, that was part of it. .

Three days later, there was a press conference about Rose's wedding and Darick was there by her side. She smiled then, she saw his face change and followed the direction he was looking in. She nodded, she was afraid this was going to happen. One of the reporters was Sarah Jane Smith, looking older, face lined but still "His Sarah Jane". Rose nudged him and he looked at her. "Darick," she whispered, "In this universe, she never met you. She married Doctor Harry Sullivan about thirty years ago and they have four grown children. Ok?" His face fell for just a moment but then, he relaxed and smiled, squeezing her hand a little tighter. "It's ok, I have the woman I want. I'm glad she's happy."

Rose smiled back. He was a lot more comfortable with himself after that day at the beach. It was something he had desperately needed to do for so long but, only the Human Doctor could allow himself to let go like that. Rose was sad thinking how the Doctor would not let himself go. She sat quietly as Darick handled most of the questions with grace and a wicked sense of humor. On the whole, it went very well and they headed home.

Weeks passed and finally, the day had arrived. Darick woke up in his own room, realizing that this would be the last time he woke up alone. He stood back, looking at the wedding tux hanging on the door and shook his head in wonder. He had seen lots of different wedding customs on the different planets he had visited and dozens here on earth. Right now though, this wedding custom was all that mattered to him. He began to get dressed.

The wedding was taking place there in Pete's mansion and for once, even Tony was behaving himself. Darick came downstairs and Pete pulled him into a side room. Pete had double duty that day, he was giving away the bride and, Darick had asked him to be his best man. Once inside, Pete talked, giving Darick a chance to catch his breath. "You all right?" Pete asked. Darick was quiet for a few seconds then, that incredible smile spread across his face. "Yes, I'm fine. Pete, I'm marrying the woman I love, what could be better than that?"

Pete nodded, "I'm glad to hear that. I've come to care about my little girl and I don't want her hurt." Darick nodded, "I understand that, and I would never hurt her for the world." Pete growled at him, "You'd better not." Darick laughed, a happy, relaxed laugh and the two men took their places. Peter escorted Darick to his place before the altar and then, went to get his little girl. Darick was nervous, more nervous than he had ever been facing Daleks, Cybermen and the like. This was different, this was the love of his life, the woman who meant everything to him.

One thing had not changed, the wedding march. When it began playing Darick turned around and his heart caught in his throat. His Rose was so beautiful! Wearing white was not a tradition for brides on this world so, Rose was wearing, what else? A rose pink wedding dress. He felt tears starting in his eyes, she was so lovely and she was his. She seemed to float down the aisle towards him and she only had eyes for him, no one else. He felt so proud and happy. Then, she was beside him, looking up at him, smiling. She had made her choice and she had chosen him.

They stood before the Celtic Priest as he spoke of love and life, of the joys of sharing the journey together. Darick thought he might look foolish with that smile on his face but, the entire audiance could see just how much these two loved each other. The reception seemed to go by in a blur for him and Pete and Jackie saw them off for their extended honeymoon trip. They were taking Pete's private derigible on an around the world trip or, as much as they could visit in three weeks.

The trip started off rather comically as Darick argued wind speeds and fuel economy with the Captain of the ship. The computer couldn't keep up with Darick's calculations and Rose was laughing. Later, she was sorting through her suitcase, looking for a dress when she found the small package. She wondered how it got there. It was addressed to "Meta Doctor" and written in the Doctor's precise printing. She picked it up and found Darick in one of the lounges on the promanade. She came over.

"Darick, I found this in my suitcase, the one I took off the TARDIS. It's for you." Darick's eyes widened, "From you, love?" He asked. Rose's eyes were hooded, "No, it's from the Doctor." Darick's gaze narrowed as he took the small package. He recognized the printing and his eyebrows went up. "He must have done this after my creation because I have no memory of it. That must be why he left the control room after setting the coordinates to bring us here, remember?" Rose nodded as she sat beside him. She remembered they had been talking quetly and the Doctor had left. His face looked like he was thinking hard about something.

Darick opened the package and his eyes widened like a child's. He pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Rose. She read it out loud. "You'll need this. It wouldn't be right for you not to have one. Good luck and take damned good care of her or so help me, I will find you." Rose smiled and then caught her breath as Darick pulled out a brand new sonic screwdriver. Rose then smiled, "Now do you feel better?" Darick smiled, "I was planning to construct one, I felt lost without it. Now," he almost purred, "What about tonight?" Rose laughed as she kissed him and, whispered in his ear, "Oh, you'll see." he grinned.

End Part Three.


	4. Chapter 4

When You Have Only One Lifetime

Part Four

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

That night was one Darick would never forget for as long as he lived. He was pacing the large bedroom, nervous, scared, he wasn't sure just what he was feeling in that moment. Rose was in the dressing room and it took all of his considerable willpower to not peek at what she was doing. All he had on was a pair of trousers as he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the dressing table mirror.

He stopped to really look at himself for once. He liked what he saw and realized he may look like the Doctor but, he finally was his own man. Then, he heard the door open behind him. He turned...and simply stared. "Rose, you, you look..." He simply had no words to describe how she looked to him. She was giggling and then she walked over to him and looked up.

"You like what you see?" She looked up at him through those devastating eyelashes of hers and his heart skipped a few beats. Then, his arms slid around her waist. "Oh yeah," he said with a huge grin. Then his eyebrows rose as she began working on his belt buckle and before he knew it, they were in bed together.

Rose looked up into those brown eyes and saw hesitation and even fear. "What is it, Darick?" He looked away and she made him look back at her. "Tell me," she said softly. His voice wavered, "I...I've never..." Rose's eyes widened as she realized what he was trying to say to her. "You mean that this body is..." He nodded and she knew, he was afraid, afraid of disappointing her.

"Darick, I love you...you! I chose you. You could never disappointment me unless you stopped being you. I'll let you in on a little secret." Her laugh was nervous and she whispered in his ear, "I haven't either." His eyes widened when he looked at her and then, she kissed him and nothing else mattered. They taught each other and found their own way that night.

It was the most beautiful sound in the world to him hearing Rose's sighs and moans as he claimed the woman he loved. When she whispered his name, it just made things so much better. Finally, they fell asleep in each others arms, bodies so closely intwined that they were almost one.

He woke up first, not that it was unusual but this time, his eyes opened but he didn't move from the bed. He laid there with Rose resting against him and realized why his twin had slept for the minimum number of hours necessary. He had no reason to linger. The only other time he had lingered in bed was when he had Grace. His heart contracted then and a small sob escaped him.

Rose was awake and looked into his face. She saw the pain and sorrow in those expressive eyes. "Darick?" He looked at her apologitically, "I'm sorry, this is our time but..." His face trailed off. Rose was quiet then, she whispered one word, "Grace?" He nodded, "I can remember how he/we loved her so much and then we were so empty till you."

Rose nodded, letting him talk. She knew what Grace had been to his eighth incarnation. She wasn't jealous of Grace Holloway, in fact, she found herself grateful to the beautiful Doctor. If Grace hadn't shown him he could love again, he probably would never have fallen in love with her. She knew how he had loved Grace and she also knew he needed to talk. She also realized how selfish she would be if she allowed herself to become jealous of a memory.

Finally, Darick was silent and Rose looked at him, "You ok?" He looked into her eyes and nodded, "Yes, as long as I have you with me." She smiled, "We are in this together." She leaned down and kissed him. He smiled as his arms slid around her. "Yes, together and this time, it is forever." He pulled her to him and kissed her.

End Part Four


	5. Chapter 5

When You Have Only One Lifetime

Part Five

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

The sunlight streaming in through the window finally awoke them and Rose smiled looking at his tousled hair and his closed eyes. He was relaxed, more relaxed than she could ever remember. "Come on, love," she said, trying to drag him out of the bed, "We're landing in Cameroon this afternoon and it's way past dawn." Darick smiled and pulled her back to him, planting another kiss on those warm lips. Rose smiled but still pulled him out of bed. "Come on!"

He smiled and let her pull him to his feet. After a joint shower, which both enjoyed immensely, they dressed and prepared to meet the day and their next destination. The one thing Rose hated was that he really could understand and speak every language on earth. He translated for her, sure but, at times it was bloody frustrating. Darick could see that so, he disappeared into an electronics shop their third day in Sydney Australia.

Once they were back in their hotel suite, he asked Rose for her cell and the headset. She handed them over and decided going to the hotel spa would be a good idea. It was, She calmed down and was suprised by how tense she had been. Arriving back at their suite, Darick was waiting for her with that boyish grin on his face. His eye widened appreciatively on seeing her. "I must say, Mrs. MacInnes, you are looking very good indeed."

His eyes ran up and down her body and she had no trouble reading the message in those chocolate brown eyes of his. Then, he held out a small package. "For me?" She asked. He nodded. She opened it only to find her borrowed cell and earpiece. She looked up at him quickly and he smiled. "We're going to Japan tomorrow, remember?" She nodded. He grinned even wider, if that were possible. "Go ahead, turn on the phone and put on the headset."

She did, wondering why he was grinning so maniacially. Once the earpiece was on, he smiled and said, "Ohayogozaimasu, watashi no amai bara." (Good morning, my sweet Rose) Rose automatically replied, "Good morning my..." She stopped, her eyes widening, "You..You built me..." Her voice failed in surprise and Darick grinned even wider. "Translation circuit. Figured your phone and headset were the best thing to install it in. They are also routed through me. Now, you can understand everything, just like I can."

He walked up to her and took her in his arms, "L wa anata gaeien ni, rozu ga daisukidesu." (I love you Rose, forever). Rose looked up at him, "To watashi ga anata, eien ni." (And I you, forever) Their lips met. Several minutes later, they left the suite and began their sightseeing tour. Of course, they never took the beaten path, that was no fun. Rose smiled as Darick turned the rented Jeep onto a barely there side road. "Where are we going, luv?" She asked. "You'll see, Rose, you'll see." He smiled.

She wondered but then, he pulled up and they got out and she looked up at Ayres Rock. She gasped, "But how? You need special permission to get this close." "I know, and we did." "How?" Darick smiled, "Your Father." Rose grinned, of course, Pete was a multi billionaire in this universe. Darick took her hand, "Fancy a hike?" She looked at him, "Are you serious?" "Yes." She nodded, "Let's do this then." They started climbing.

It took them almost three and a half hours but they made it to the top. Darick smiled and he pulled Rose back against him. "Tak a look, love." She did and gasped at the vista before her. "Its...Its..." Words failed her. Darick nodded, "I know. I speak and understand over 5 billion languages in this universe and even I don't have a word or words to describe this scene.." They just stood there, taking it all in.

Then, the rock spoke. "You are not of this world, neither of you but, you have made this world your home. I am Ulu, I welcome you." Darick bowed and replied, "My wife and I thank you." The Rock went silent and they watched the sunset over the horizon. "Uh, luv?" Rose said. "Yes?" "How are we getting down from here? It's getting cold."

Darick smiled, "Not a problem, come on." He took her hand and led her to the edge of the rock. She saw a path winding down and, taking her husband's hand, they headed down.

The trip down only took two hours and they were able to drive back to their hotel. Once in their room, Rose leaped into his arms and kissed him soundly. "That was fantastic!" She crowed and Darick smiled. He set Rose on the floor and she looked at him, "You remembered!" He smiled and just nodded. He (his twin actually) had promised her a trip to Ayers Rock but, had never been able to fulfill that promise. Now, he was able to. There were some promises the Doctor had made that now, Darick could fulfill.

When Rose kissed him again, he forgot about everything else in her arms. Their travels took them almost around the whole earth, ending up, strangely enough, where it had all begun, Bad Wolf Bay. Darick looked at her, "Why did you want to come back here?" He asked her. She smiled as her arm hugged his waist. "To remind myself that Sarah Jane, the other Sarah Jane was right. Everything ends so new things can begin. Remember?" Darick remembered.

Rose smiled up at him, "I have the man I wanted. I hope the Doctor is all right and takes care of himself but, I realize now that he couldn't give me what I wanted no matter how much he may have wanted to. It's you I love, Darick Kenelm MacInnes and I'll love you till the day that I die." Darick's arms went around her, his eyes shining. "And I love you, Rose Marion Tyler MacInnes and I will till the day I die." Once again, in Bad Wolf Bay, Rose and her Doctor kissed but this time, it meant so much more to both of them. Life began here for them both.

End Part Five


	6. Chapter 6

When You Have Only One Lifetime

Part Six

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

After returning from their extended honymoon, Darick and Rose received two surprises from Pete and Jackie. One was their own home, to be built to their specifications on the grounds nearby. Secondly, a bank account. Needless to say, the newlywed couple was dumbfounded, estatic, etc.

Then, Pete had another surprise. he looked at them both. "I think I've found the perfect place for you two to work and use the knowledge and expertise you already have. How about working at Torchwood?" Rose looked at Darick, "I've worked there. That's how I was able to finally get back to the other universe. We could work there, together." Darick thought it over. He knew, from what Rose had told him that this Torchwood was different, not like the one on Earth Prime.

He looked at Rose then at Pete and nodded, "Ok, as long as Rose and I can work together, I'll do it." Pete smiled as Rose hugged Darick, "I wouldn't expect nothing less." The two men shook hands and then, Darick and Rose headed out to walk the beach near the house. The loved these times when they could just walk, hand in hand, not having to talk if they didn't want to.

Rose found these silences comforting and wondered if he did too. Right now, he was staring off at the sea, the breakers crashing against the rocks and the wild majesty and fury of the upcoming storm. He pulled her to his side and she wrapped her arms around his waist. He kissed the top of her head and finally, they headed back to the house. Once inside, the storm broke on the outside and he and Rose sat in front of the fireplace, hearing the thunder and lightening around them as they watched the crackling flames. Darick spoke first. "There's another reason I accepted his offer to work at Torchwood, Rose."

She looked up at him in surprise. "Why?" He smiled and got to his feet, pulling her with him. "Come on, I want to show you something." She followed him upstairs and they went into his room. "Wait there," He said, smiling like a schoolboy. She nodded and watched with a slight smile as he dove into his closet, coming out with something in his hands that was wrapped in an old flannel shirt. He laid it on the bed almost reverently and Rose looked over his shoulder. What looked like a longish piece of rock was nestled in the old shirt.

"What is it, Darick?" She asked. His face was shining. "A piece of the TARDIS, love." Her eyes widened, "What? How?" He grinned, "She gave it to me before we left." Rose's eyes narrowed, "Does he know?" Darick frowned, "I don't know if he does or not. TARDIS thought I should have it. Remember what I told you?" She nodded, smiling, "You told me that TARDISes are grown, not built. That means..." Her voice trailed off, her own eyes shining. Darick laughed, "Exactly, my love. Once I finish all of the calculations necessary, we can use this piece and grow our own TARDIS!"

She flung her arms around his neck and they were both grinning. Then, he set her down. "As soon as we can get this to a Torchwood lab, I can set things up for her to grow and, if my calaculations are correct and they usually are because I am brilliant!" She smiled, "We could, and I say, could have a fully grown TARDIS in about...let's say...three years?" Rose's eyes lit up, "Three years?" Darick nodded and she laughed, "I love the idea!" She hugged him again and both fell to the floor. Soon, the laughing and giggling turned to moans and cries of passion. The tickling turned to caressess and kisses.

Rose settled back, she was beginning to think that Timelords were insatiable when it came to sex, at least, Darick seemed to be and it did not bother her one bit. She loved him with everything she had and she loved the way he loved her. She lay on the floor with him on top of her, his smooth hands caressing every curve of her body, his lips on her breasts and throat then, he was inside her and she let out a surprised cry. He had a way of doing that to her, surprising her and now, he began thrusting into her, hard and firm as his hands roamed all over her,. making her shiver with delight.

He whispered in her ear, his voice rough with the passion he was feeling, "My Rose, my Bad Wolf," His teeth nipped the lobe of her ear. She sighed, "My Doctor." Darick smiled, knowing that now, she meant him and only him. "My sweet Rose," He whispered then, his mouth found hers and he erupted into her. Her hips raised off the floor and he pushed her back down, her arms pulling him closer to her. Then, he sagged on top of her and she smiled, brushing the sweat dampened hair off his face. "I love you, Darick, I love YOU!"

He smiled at her, "I know, my Golden Rose, I love you, always and forever." He kissed her. "Only you, My sweet Rose." She smiled and finally, the two of them slept. When they awoke, they were still on the floor and feeling a little uncomfortable. They both laughed then showered and changed . Three days later, they were in the labs at Torchwood and were setting up the place for the piece of TARDIS coral to be placed so that she could grow.

Rose watched as Darick carefully made his calculations and place the longish rock in the clamps he had designed and settled the tip into the sandy soil he had some employees bring in to spread on the floor. Rose watched as he handled the piece of TARDIS Coral like it was the most precious thing in the universe to him and, in a way, it was. She knew how much he loved her but this, this was special, this was part of the life he had always known before meeting her.

She smiled as Darick stepped back to look at the place they had prepared and slipped an arm around his wife's waist. "We'll have to check on her at least three times a week for the first few months. She should grow quickly but, personal attention never hurt besides, it will strength the telepathic connection necessary. With both of us tending her, she'll bond to us both. I like that idea." Rose laid her head on his shoulder, "So do I love."

Darick smiled, "Come on, it's been a long day and you look like you need to rest besides," He held up a hand to silence her half formed protests, "You know we're visiting your parents for dinner and if you look tired, Jackie will be on my case about it." Rose chuckled, "Ok, Ok, I'll sleep on the sofa in our office cause I know there are more calculations you want to go through." He nodded and dropped a quick kiss on the top of her head. he then carried her into the office space they shared, laid her on the sofa and covered her with a light blanket.

Once Rose had closed her eyes and he knew she was asleep, Darick sat at the desk and stared out the window. What he had not told Rose was that there was still a connection between him and what he now called his 'twin brother'. Not a very strong one but, it was there. He knew that The Doctor still thought about Rose every single day but, with the passage of time, the pain had lessened to a degree but, he smiled sadly, the pain never went totally away. Darick turned back to his desk and went to work. Soon, he hoped, he and his Rose would again travel in space, this time, learning all they could about this universe. He looked over at the sofa and smiled, she was dreaming again, he could tell. Let her have her dreams, he had her and she was his life, his world.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

When You Only Have one Lifetime

Part Seven

by

Sabrina Lonewalker

Darick awakened Rose about an hour later and she yawned. He smiled, "Hello, feeling better?" Rose nodded, "What time is it?" She asked. Darick looked at his watch, "Around five fifteen." Rose looked up, "Dinner is when?" Darick laughed, "Seven thirty, Rose, we have plenty of time. Come on, let's go home." Rose nodded and the two of them left to drive back to their house.

The dinner went well, it was a small affair, just them and Rose's parents. Tony was at a friends house. They talked quietly, Jackie finally realizing how happy her daughter really was with Darick. After a couple of hours, Rose and Darick said good night and headed back to their own house. It had been built while they were on their honeymoon and everything about it had been designed by both Rose and Darick. They walked in and Darick turned to her. "Well, Welcome home, Mrs. McInnes." With that, he scooped her up and carried her over the threshold.

Rose giggled when he carried her all the way to their bedroom and she gasped. The walls were a delicate shade of pink and TARDIS blue highlights were everywhere. She turned in a circle to look at everything then, she looked back at her proud husband. "Well," he asked softly, "What do you think?" Rose looked at him, "It's perfect, Darick, just perfect." Then she looked at him, "You're ok with this?" He smiled, "I picked out the colors, Rose. This is you and me, pink, yellow and blue." Rose planted a kiss on him and his arms wrapped around her.

"Did you see the bed?" He whispered in her ear. She turned. It was a queen sized bed, big enough yet, intimate enough as well. The bedding was all satin and all in pink, yellow and blue to match the room. Darick picked her up and laid her on the quilted conforter. She gasped as she almost sank into it. He smiled, "Down comforter. Nothing but the best for my wife." Rose smiled up at him and he kissed her, starting with each eyelid, then her nose, her cheeks, her jawline and finally finding her lips.

Later that night, they toured the rest of the house, seeing just what Jackie had done to make sure their instructions were followed. The kitchen was large and airy with the breakfast nook tucked off to one side overlooking the garden with it's myraid of rose bushes planted out there. There were all colors of the rainbow out there and Rose loved it. They moved on as he explained the rooms upstiars that could be converted to bedrooms as needed and then, he showed her the nusery. Rose was a little surprised and turned to him. Darick blushed, "I know what he said," meaning the Doctor, "About there might not be a way but, I may have just enough of Donna in my DNA to make it possible and I wanted us to be prepared just in case. Rose, I want to have children with you, lots of them. What about you?"

Rose looked at him and then, flung her arms around his neck. "Oh my sweet love, Yes, I want to have our children. I hope we can." Darick's eyes took on an almost leering look and they also sparkled in mischief, "Then, maybe we should get in some practice?" He asked. Rose smiled up at him and then laughed, "Why yes, I think we should." He carried her back to bed and once again, he showed her just how much he loved her. Rose reflected later that Darick was much more expressive with his body that he ever could be with mere words.

He was asleep now, his head pillowed on her shoulder and she reveled in watching him sleep. There were times when she wondered if her and the Doctor would have ever gotten this close and she realized now that they never would have. Darick could because he had learned to let go of the past but the Doctor? That was something he could never have done. To him, letting go would be losing himself but in Darick, letting go had meant finding who he was meant to be. He knew who he was now, not just a clone or twin to the Doctor but his own man, Darick Kenelm McInnes, husband to Rose Tyler, employee at Torchwood and the man he had always longed to be, himself. Rose smiled, wondering what more was in store for them. Little did she know.

Finis

There will be more coming in future stories. I'm not done with them just yet and who knows? I have a delightfully twisted idea in mind, not bad twisted, but a good twisted. Let's just saw the new Torchwood Chief Physician looks very, very familiar? I hope that tweaked your interest! Later faithful readers! SL.


End file.
